Our Hearts' Desire Rypay Version
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Same fic I wrote with my friend, I just changed it to Rypay. M rated. Rypay honeymoon.


**_So this is the same fic my friend and I wrote for Sorato, I just adjusted it so I could make it Rypay. Hope you like. Please review. Thanks._**

"Ryan, stop staring"

He didn't answer. She started feeling uncomfortable.

"Ryan!!"

"Erm... what?"

"You're staring at me again"

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE STARING AT ME AGAIN!"

"Well, you're the one with a transparent sleep gown!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You want it"

"WHAT?"

"I want what exactly?"

"You know what" He rolled his eyes "You desperately want me... you know, there"

Sharpay went bright red.

"And why would I want that?"

"Because you want me to prove that I love you"

"Ryan, that's really dumb. Grow up!"

"Don't deny it. It gets clearer by each second"

"Oh dear god! You're helpless"

She made an attempt to get up but he was faster and threw himself on her, dropping her on the couch again. He kissed her full on the lips.

"Ryan. Ryan" She softly but desperately called him. "Get off me please"

"Not tonight. No!"

"Ryaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Sorry, can't do it"

He started kissing her neck. Since she couldn't win, she decided to just go away with it. Ryan kisses and caresses her neck so much, she gets a huge hickey.

"Whoa check out the size of that Ryan"

"Damn that's huge, but what did you expect?"

"It was better than what I expected"

Ryan goes to kiss Sharpay more.

"Aren't you gonna give me a breather?"

"Not anytime today"

Sharpay lets him have his way. 'They continue to kiss on the couch, while Ryan starts to slide his hand down inch by inch. Sharpay hesitates.

"Just go with it Sharpay"

She did.

"I'm glad to see you gave up" He said mischievously.

"Well you are really tough. You have been working out a lot lately" She whispered seductively.

"Why? Do you like it?" He whispered on her ear.

"You got me" She smiled. "It seems like we're going for it right?"

"Well you don't have any choice. It's now or now"

She bit her lip and looked away. Ryan instinctively grabbed her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're scared"

"What? NO!"

"I know you too well Sharpay. Don't deny it. You can't fool me"

"Ryan"

"Do you trust me?" He let his face be millimeters away from hers.

"With all my heart" She answered in the most passionate way possible.

"Then everything will be fine. I know it. Trust me"

"Okay"

Ryan started kissing her neck again and going further. She tried so hard not to moan, so she placed her hands at the couch support on the back of her head and grabbed it as hard as she could. Ryan couldn't help but smile at his intentions being achieved. He gently lifted her transparent gown to reveal her tanned belly. He passionately kissed it. The kiss tickled Sharpay. She trembled.

"You liked it huh?"

She said nothing. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Already?"

"Oh shut up!" She grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately.

They continued to kiss hot and heavily. Sharpay slowly, but hesitantly starts motioning her right hand under Ryan's shirt

"Sharpay don't stop"

She then moves her right hand up under his shirt and starts feeling around

"You feel the love, don't you?"

"In more ways than one'

"Sharpay I want you to go the full mile"

"I'm heading there now"

Ryan groans as she slides her hand over his nipple and starts caressing it

"Ahhhhh this is heaven"

She then starts to unbutton his dark blue suit. Ryan stops her and takes off the suit himself.

"Was I too slow?"

"Pretty much" He laughed.

He grabs her head full of hair and kisses her in the most romantic way possible. She pulls back slightly and starts kissing his muscular abs. Ryan starts motioning a little lower

"I love the way you handle me"

Sharpay returned to her previous position. Ryan was making a trail of kisses around her neck and went lower and lower. With one hand he quickly but in a sexy way began lifting her gown. Sharpay felt her heart stop beating for a while. Ryan's other hand was laced with hers. He kept on kissing her. Their tongues caught in this beautiful slow dance. Nothing else mattered. Sharpay finally understood the meaning of true love. He was her true love, her soul mate. The reason why she was alive. It was her turn to reach over Ryan's white shirt and slowly unbutton it. She carefully took it off and tossed it away while he was moving faster and faster. She broke the kiss.

"Ryan. Ryan" She cupped his face. "Slow down okay? I know you've wanted this for a really long time. But I want this to be memorable. I don't want to regret making love to you later"

"Alright. So you want it memorable huh?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then" He said.

He got away from her and went to another room. He carefully closed and locked the door behind him and started working on his plans. Everything to make his wife happy. He opened the closet and took a bucket of rose petals from different colors out. He started spreading them around the room. Behind him there was a big heart shaped bed. This night was special for both of them. He then lit a matchbox and went to light all candles he had bought. He wanted this moment to be as perfect as possible. Once he was done with all preparations, he fixed his messy shirt and hair. Then he called her in the softest way possible.

"Yes Ryan"

Sharpay walked into the bedroom and her jaw dropped in amusement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A smile started forming on her lips as a joyful feeling took over her. She was happy. He made her happy. She knew he knew how special this night was special for her. Well, for both Ryan and Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay tried searching for words but couldn't find any. Her shock was too much to even find a word to say. Eventually, after several minutes, she finally managed to speak.

"This is…perfect!"

"I'm glad I made you feel speechless Mrs. Evans"

"Ryan I love you so much! You shouldn't have done this for me. There must have been so much work!"

"Everything for you, my love. Tonight is our night. You deserve everything you wish for"

"Right now I'm only wishing for you"

"I love you Sharpay. More than you'll ever know. You're my everything"

"I love you too Ryan. With all my heart"

Ryan softly held Sharpay's face and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same passion. His right hand was resting on her back and going down while his left one was holding her face as their kiss slowly became more and more deep and passionate. Sharpay's hand was resting on his chest as the other stroked his blonde hair.

"Should we have to go through the whole taking clothes off process?"

"Of course we do. There's no way we can have sex with our clothes on"

"I meant do I have to take your clothes off or you do that yourself?"

"Sharpay, you're killing the mood here"

"I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so damn nervous"

"Don't be. I'm here. Everything will be okay"

"Okay"

Ryan grabbed Sharpay's face and turned it around so she could face him. His blue eyes stared right into her brown ones. Sharpay felt her body shiver. Ryan felt her body tremble and hugged her closer to his own body. She snuggled her cheek on his shirt. A cold rush filled Ryan's body.

"God, how much I love you. It's beyond the words"

Sharpay lifted her head.

"Say that again"

"What?"

"What you just said"

"My love for you goes beyond the words"

Sharpay's eyes were locked with Ryan's. He couldn't get away from them, no matter how hard he tried. There was something about them that paralyzed him. Sharpay instinctively put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately.

"You know, I could not have asked for a more perfect moment. Just you being here with me makes this perfect"

Ryan couldn't help but smile. It was like she just described what he was feeling towards her. He looked down at the eyes that had a big power on him. The eyes that held so much passion and dreams. The eyes from the girl he fell in love with. The only girl he's fallen in love with. Without noticing, he bent over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which soon became urgent and desperate.

As their lips continued to stay locked with one another, Ryan slowly started bringing his hands around Sharpay's back, rubbing them up and down in such a gentle way. He slowly hesitated at first, but then decided to keep going. He brought his fingers up alongside her bra, trying to unfasten the hooks.

''Ryan keep going, I've always wanted this with you, now's the perfect time''

"I know Sharpay, I couldn't imagine this any other way''

''Make love to me''

Ryan successfully intertwines his fingers with her bra and unhooks it, his fingers slowly slide down her lower back. Sharpay then willingly pulls her shirt off over her head and tosses it on the floor. She continues to kiss Ryan passionately while taking his breath away at the same time. He pulls his arms back around to the front of her and places his right hand on her voluptuous breast, as he leans over and kisses it delicately.

''This feels like heaven Ryan''

As he lifts his mouth away from her nipple, he replies ''I was thinking the same exact thing''

Ryan suddenly starts to rip his clothes off in the heat of the moment. He undressed himself so fast, it was like the speed of light. Sharpay started unbuttoning her pants and slid them down to her ankles, Ryan pulled them off completely. Slowly but surely, his last piece of clothing left on him, were his boxers, which he took off right away. They both sat there naked for a moment, looking up and down one another's perfectly shaped bodies. Ryan pulled himself closer to Sharpay and cupped both of her breasts in his hand, while he gently started sucking on them, making her moan with delight. His tongue came out, as he started to lick her nipples in a circular motion, while filling them with his saliva, Sharpay was beginning to get very horny. In the most passionate and effective way, as Ryan continued to caress her breasts, Sharpay took her left hand and placed it over Ryan's penis, slowly stroking it long and hard. Ryan let out a huge groan. He then let go of her breasts, while Sharpay got down on her knees, letting go of his erect penis for just a second, so she could lower herself in a position on the floor. She grabbed his penis in her right hand, stroked it a bit and then placed it in her mouth, giving him a blowjob, while rocking it back and forth in there like it was a lollipop. Her saliva covered his thick condomless penis as he was so delighted and couldn't stop making sounds. Ryan was so aroused, he almost cummed right then and there.

''Do you want me to stop?''

''Not at all, I can't get enough of this''

Ryan places Sharpay at the edge of the bed and starts to rub her clit and lick it. She groans. He then slides his index and middle fingers into her vagina, while motioning them up and down inside her, trying to make her climax to a huge wet orgasm. She lets out a loud moan. He continues to pound away down there, while rubbing her clit with his other hand at the same time. Her body starts to pulsate so much, all of a sudden she begins to have an incredible orgasm, her body shakes with orgasmic delight, while her vagina spews lots of liquid from the intensity of it. Ryan's hand and part of his penis get very wet. He gives her a moment to relax on the bed, as he climbs up there with her, condom in hand, ready to make love.

''Are you gonna put the condom on''

''Yes, I'm just trying to get it right''

*'Laughs* "You'll get there''

''Very funny''

He successfully places the condom over his thick erected penis and is now ready to go. As Sharpay is lying down on the bed, he begins to kiss her all over the place. He slowly positions himself on top of her, his penis not yet inside her.

Sharpay felt her body shiver, not because of the cold but because they are about to do what they wanted the most in their relationship. Ryan started kissing her neck tenderly and Sharpay started gasping for air again. She could feel his penis touching her, as if it was asking her to allow it in. She understood his sign and spread her legs. Ryan rested his head on Sharpay's shoulder as he finally got inside of her.

Up and down movements were made as they both enjoyed the feeling it gave them. Sharpay held on tight at both sides of the bed as Ryan's head continued to stay rested on her shoulder. Sharpay bit her lower lip. Ryan looked up at her when he felt her body tremble.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No" She looked away.

Ryan instinctively grabbed her face and turned it around.

"Then what's it?"

Sharpay's eyes slowly became red and teary.

"Sharpay, sweetheart"

"I never thought I'd be here right now"

"I love you Sharpay. Always and forever"

"Ryan"

"Shhh" He placed a finger on her mouth. "It's always been you. Since we started dating. I knew you'd be the one. The only one"

She couldn't deny it. He always managed to find a way to make her speechless. Her desiring eyes gazed at his lips. Ryan stared back at her, and Sharpay could feel her cheeks burning up. She placed her hands on his own cheeks and stared right into his blue eyes. Then shyly leaned over and captured his lips in a timid kiss. She reached over and caused him to fall on his side of the bed. She then climbed on top of him and kissed him full in the lips.

"For someone who never did this…" He broke the kiss. "…You sure know what to do"

"Why am I amusing you?"

"You bet you are"

Sharpay giggled as Ryan held her face with his large palms. She immediately became serious.

"Oh no. I love your smile"

"But you sound so serious"

"No, I was just thinking of our life after tonight"

"Oh" Her expression became worried.

"Sharpay"

"No you're right"

"What are you talking about?"

"We have so much to do from now on" She attempted to stand up.

"Sharpay. Sharpay" Ryan held her arms. "I didn't mean to worry you. Tonight is our night. No worries. Let's enjoy ourselves"

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry"

"You know, you deserve to be tickled after that"

"No no no" She said, laughing and trying to run from him.

He ran after her. Sharpay grabbed a pillow so she could protect herself.

"Is this a war huh?"

Ryan grabbed a pillow himself and started hitting her with it, and she hit him back. They played for what it seemed to be an hour. Maybe more. They finally settled down on the bed once again after a fun and tiring pillow war.

''That was the most fun I've had in a really long time''

''I'm glad I could make your night enjoyable Sharpay''

''It's been beyond incredible, also truthfully the best, most romantic night of my life''

''It's been one hell of a night, remember our wedding?'' *winks at her*

''Thinking about that already? Isn't it too soon?''

''Are you kidding me, it's never too soon''

Sharpay laughs as she pulls in closer to Ryan, resting her head on his chest, in a cuddling position against his naked body, goes into deep thought.

''Are you speechless over there?''

''No...I'm just thinking of our wedding is all''

''Let me help you, you were the most beautiful bride I had ever layed my eyes on, I mean it Sharpay, I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life, you make everything in my life meaningful and you complete me. On our wedding night, I went all out for you, top notch with everything, nothing less. But the best part was once we began to exchange our vows, I looked into those deep luscious eyes of yours, teared up a bit and gave my heart to you in the process while I recited those magical words, in the most passionate and heartfelt way possible. Our kiss after the I do's was so intimate, I thought, I'd never let go. Then we danced to the most touching songs, not to mention we had so much fun feeding each other our wedding cake. You even shoved it in my face, making a mess.'' He laughs just thinking about it. ''It'll always be a memorable night.''

''Aww you made my heart skip a million beats just now Ryan. I cannot imagine my life without you at all, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and that's the honest truth. You are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man I've ever known and I was so honored to be your wife, I'm the lucky one. I love you.'' Shoving the cake in your face was classic though, the icing was dripping from your face like you were melting.''

Laughs some more. ''I love you too Sharpay''

Ryan kisses Sharpay on the forehead as she holds on to him like she'll never let go. Sharpay then releases herself from Ryan's embrace, as she heads to take a shower.

''You want me to join you in there?''

''Sure come on in if you want''

Ryan sits there, thinking for a moment, then decides to give Sharpay a big surprise.

''Are you coming in or not?''

''Actually I'm kinda tired, can it wait?''

''Sure, but I won't be showering all night''

''I know, I know''

'Sharpay starts singing 'let's get it on' in the shower'

''What a classic song''

Sharpay apparently doesn't hear Ryan. He quickly dashes off the bed in a rush to get the items collected and sorted he needs. Candles galore decorated the room with so much light, you'd think there was a fire in here. Ryan then placed one giant red rose in the middle of the bed, while he sat there and waited for Sharpay to come out. Getting impatient, he grabbed the rose and start twirling it around. Sharpay finally comes out.

''Ryan why didn't you join me?'' Sharpay's eyes bulge out of her head, complete shock takes over her face. ''Ryan what's the occasion?''

He walks over to her with tears in his eyes. ''Sharpay this night is far from over and I want it to be memorable for the both of us.'' He reaches out his arm with the rose in his right hand and gives it to Sharpay.

Sharpay seems to be breathless, as she takes the rose from Ryan, while kissing the back of his hand at the same time.

''You make me happier than you'll ever know, you know that''

''I do now, beautiful. So let's make this the most unforgettable night ever''

Sharpay starts to tear up a bit, as she nods her head.

Ryan moves inches closer to her half wet, naked body.'' Sharpay may I have this dance?''

''You certainly can'' She glares into his eyes, as Ryan takes the rose from her hand and places it between his teeth. Ryan quickly cues the music on, as they dance to the song ''From this moment on''. He reaches out his hand for her to hold, locking her hand with his, they become one, in a slow dance phase. All Sharpay can think about his him and her strong urge of love she feels towards him, he is her future, which is why she loves the song so much. Sharpay brings her lips to Ryan's and uses her teeth to take the rose from his, as she tosses it to the floor.

''Ryan this song is beautiful'' She stares into his eyes, as tears are streaming down her face like a waterfall.

''I can't tell you how happy you just made me. You are my one and only true love''

Sharpay continues crying tears of joy. ''Ryan that was the sweetest thing you've said''

She pulls him in tighter as the music is still playing, as she rests her head on his shoulder, while he continues to sway around with her. He kisses the top of her forehead. The song ends and Sharpay still crying at this point, releases herself from his warm embrace.

''I didn't mean to make you cry all night'' He wipes tears off her cheek.

''No, it's ok. They are tears of happiness after all.'' She kisses his warm and moist lips.

She lets her lips slide off his. ''Ryan you are the best husband anyone could ever ask for''

''Sharpay you are the best wife and I cherish everything we have and I'll never take it for granted''

Sharpay starts sobbing away again. Ryan wraps his arms around her in a tight grasp, as he hugs her for what seems like an eternity. He swoops her up, then gently carries her to the bed and places her down. He sidles up next to her and she leans her head on his chest, as he brings his arm around the back of her head.

''Ryan I never wanna let you go''

''I could stay laying with you here, forever'' He holds her more firm.

''Don't ever let me go''

''I'd never dream of it'' He cups her chin, as he lifts her head up and kisses her lips.

They break their lips free from each other. Sharpay places her head back on his chest, as she closes her eyes and starts falling asleep.

''Have sweet dreams my love'' He kisses the top of her head. Ryan lays there with Sharpay sleeping on him, as he goes into deep thought, remembering their childhood and how they met.

Everything started that day. July 1st 2001. Summer vacation. Summer camping of course, what else? That day changed both of Sharpay and Ryan's lives forever. Though nothing really happened till Christmas three years later. They got along right away, and became friends instantly. After that, things just developed. A lot of rescuing, protecting and what not. They were always there for each other. He couldn't have asked for a better moment other than the one that led them to meet, and fall in love. He could remember it as if it was the day before, though it happened 7 years ago.

"Hey Ryan"

"Sharpay, hi. I'm so glad you are coming to the concert later"

"Couldn't miss it for the world" She blushed slightly.

"Aren't you giving him what you brought Sharpay?"

"Gabriella!!"

"You brought me something?"

"Yeah…I did. Home made cookies"

"Ohh" He grabbed one. "This is delicious!"

Sharpay went bright red.

"Did you make it?"

"Ye-Yeah"

"It's the best one I've had"

"Thanks" She breathed deeply. "I was hoping you'd be available after the concert so we could hang out. You know, you and me. It's been a while"

"Yeah, that'd be great"

"Ok, see you then"

"See ya"

He watched her walk out and thought to himself, 'Wow she looks stunning. Stop it Ryan! She's your friend! A friend who's into you, it's obvious!'

Ryan couldn't help but smile at these memories. He soon fell asleep, with his arms around her beloved wife. They both were where they wanted to be, and who they wanted to be with. Nothing could be better.

Next morning, the sun rays from the sunny day outside invaded their room and shone upon Sharpay, making her prettier than she was, if that was possible. She slowly woke up. She noticed Ryan wasn't in the room, so she got up and started looking for him everywhere until she found him on the balcony. She carefully tiptoed towards him so he couldn't hear her walking and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello handsome"

"Hey you"

"What time is it?"

"A little past noon"

"Wow I slept a lot!!"

"It's ok. I was staring at you this whole time"

"Were you?"

"Yes" He turned around so he could see her. "You were so stunning. I fell in love with you all over again"

"Ryan"

He put his finger on her lips, silencing her. Then he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. As if it was their very first kiss.


End file.
